1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for protecting a drive shaft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for protecting a drive shaft which reduces output torque of an engine in a state of reverse speed and full turn and in a state that stall condition of a transmission is satisfied such that limit torque is not applied to the drive shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, if high torque of an engine is output in a state that braking force is generated, secondary moment of driving torque is generated due to the braking force and an angle of a drive shaft (an angle between the drive shaft and a level surface). Reaction force is applied to suspension components due to the secondary moment of the driving torque, and such reaction force increases steer by compliance effect and resultantly increases the angle of the drive shaft.
Particularly, in a case that a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal are simultaneously pushed so as to generate the braking force and the high engine output in a state of the full turn and the reverse speed, the limit torque is applied to the drive shaft and noise is generated. In extreme cases, chassis may be deformed and the drive shaft and a joint may be damaged. Herein, the limit torque means torque which can plastically deform the drive shaft.
For example, a common angle of the drive shaft is set to 46.5°, but the angle of the drive shaft is often larger than 46.5° due to suspension geometry. Therefore, the drive shaft may be damaged in a case of the stall of the transmission.
Size of the joint may be increased in order to maintain strength in high angle of the drive shaft, and a stopper may be installed near a knuckle or a lower arm in order not to change the suspension geometry.
However, such methods increase cost and weight.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.